MARVEL Super Hero Squad: The Video Game (2015)
MARVEL Super Hero Squad: The Video Game (2015) is a completely new, better in every way, new game, with the same name the original had. It will be available for PC, until it gets ported to Xbox One and Ps4 and WiiU.It is the 3rd game by Party Inc. Level 0: Training. This is the level you train in. It has 3 parts. Part 1: After the cutscenes, you will be in Squad Tower. Pick your Squad Leader from Thor, Hulk, Falcon, Surfer, Wolverine, or Captian America. The Squad Leader will be the one you control until you die. Next pick your Squad Member. Then if you rack up enough points, they will come in and use their Power Attack. (NOTE: {---}means Iron Man is Talking. --- means Ms. Marvel is Talking. Your Squad exits the Squad Tower. You see the camera pan down to the door, and you come out. {Listen Up Squad! Now you are in Super Hero City. Go to the Portal.} You go to the portal. {Listen Up Squad! Now, in the portal, you can go to Asgard, Villianville, or Baxter City. Choose Baxter City.} You choose it, and you wait at a loadng screen. Once you come out, you see Doombots attacking this lady.|NEW ENEMY: DOOMBOT| {Listen Up Squad! Doombots! Looks like Doom is up to no good again. Go get 'em Squad! Oh yeah, I almost forgot. LEFT CLICK for your Melee attack. It's quick and weak. RIGHT CLICK for your ranged attack. You must wait 15 seconds for it to charge up.} You fight 4 doombots. At the fifth one, you get Knocked Out(Scripted) {Listen Up Squad! If your Main Hero gets Knocked Out, you can call in your helper for some BIG damage!} After that, you use your helper's attack. {Listen Up Squad! Go through that alleyway, in to the City Center.} You go in, and get a Message: Part 1 of Training complete! Part 2: Now you are in the City Center {Listen Up Squad! Now you are in the City Center. This is where you can find the Shops, Bank, and sadly, most of the crime. It's also where Peter Parker and his aunt live. Go in the Shop.} You go in, and walk up to the counter. Here, you see 3 options: Armor Upgrades, Weapon Upgrades, and Power Ups. You click on Armor Upgrades. {Listen Up Squad! Here are the Armor Upgrades. The Helmet Upgrades make your Ranged Attacks Stronger. The Chest Upgrades raise your defense. And lastly, the Boots Upgrades make you faster. Choose One.} Then you click on the Weapon Upgrades. {Listen Up Squad! Here are the Weapon Upgrades. Your weapon is at Lvl 1 now. Upgrade it to Lvl 2.} Then you click on Power Ups. {Listen Up Squad! Here are the Power Ups. If you have one, they can be used in a variety of different ways. Buy One.} You do, and then exit the Counter Interface. {Listen Up Squad! Exit the Shop.} Next you exit and see more Doombots. {Listen Up Squad! Fight these Doombots. I wonder where they keep coming from?} You fight 8 Doombots, and then have low health (Scripted) {Listen Up Squad! Uh Oh. Looks like your hero has low health. Go through the Alleyway.} You do, and end up at Peter Parker's Neighborhood. Go to the house at the end of the street. That's Peter Parker's House. You go in, and hear talking. Depending on your hero, you'll hear different cutscenes. You come out with full health. {Listen Up Squad! Aunt May makes the best pies. Go there to refuel on health. Anyway, go out the Alleyway, back to the City Center} You do. {Listen Up Squad! Enter the Baxter Building.} You do, and see Reed Richards. You go up and talk to him. {Listen Up Squad! Reed sells Gadgets. Buy a Gadget. If don't see something you want, come back later, and maybe he'll have it.} You exit, and hear another message. {Listen Up Squad! Go back to the Main Area, and Go through the Portal.} You do, and select Super Hero City. {Listen Up Squad! Go to Squad Tower.} You go in, and the camera pans up to the top floor. Iron Man talks to you in person now. He tells you to follow him to the room on the left. Note the room on the right has a big padlock. You go in. This is Iron Man's Room. He sells suits of armor and gadgets for them. One is 2500, and one is 5000, so you obviously don't have enough. Exit that room, and you get a message: Part 2 of training complete Part 3: You are in Squad Tower, a TV screen turns on. It shows Mole Man summoning Moloids, AIM Agents, and Doombots. Iron Man tells you to go back to City Center, and Confront Mole Man. So you go through the portal, and pick Baxter City. You go through the Alleyway, into City Center. You first fight 5 Doombots. You get time to go to Peter Parker's Neighborhood, though, after you beat them. |NEW ENEMY: A.I.M AGENT| Fight 8 A.I.M Agents. You don't get time to heal, this time. Next you see Mole Man on a building, summoning Moloids. |NEW ENEMY: MOLOID| Fight 10 Moloids. Now you can heal. Then you see Mole Man summoning the Gargantuan Moloid. |BOSS: GARGANTUAN MOLOID| {Listen Up Squad! Uh Oh. Its the Gargantuan Moloid! Attack his hands, and head. Oh yeah, watch out for fire!} First, dodge his hands. When he brings one down, attack it! After he brings one down, and you attack it, he summons 5 Moloids. Then repeat the last time, except instead of Moloids, it's fire! Do that again, and then his hands will be broken. Now, he smashes his head. After you attack his head, he summons 5 Moloids. Attack them and then attack his head. That will be it for the Gargantuan Moloid! Mole Man gets in a A.I.M Copter and Flies away. {Listen Up Squad! Go back to Squad Tower. I have a reward for you. You go to Super Hero City, in to Squad Tower. The Padlock on the door breaks, and you see 10 computers on the walls. Only one is active, all the others are Static and Blurred. Iron Man rewards you with 300 coins to your account. You now have 500. After this point I will stop writing what you do, because now what you buy, and how many coins you collect is all up to you. Level 1: Sewers. You go in the sewers, and see Abomination. Up Squad! Follow Abomination! You go through the sewers, and fight 5 Doombots. Then the walls get cut circle-shaped holes cut in them, and Blue Faction A.I.M Agents come out. |NEW ENEMY: BLUE FACTION A.I.M AGENT| You fight 8, and then see Abomination again. He is at a dead end, so he breaks through the wall and jumps out. You see 4 flights of stairs going down to the floor. On the first platform, you fight 5 doombots, then go to the second platform. There, you fight 8 Blue Faction A.I.M Agents. On the third platform, you fight 10 Moloids. Then you go down to the floor where Abomination is waiting. |BOSS: ABOMINATION| Up Squad! It's Abomination! Watch out for his attacks! See those chemicals vats? The chemicals could disoreint him long enough for you to attack him! Only thing is, he's the only one strong enough to break the vats. Make him jump up and break the vats. After you punch him, he summons enemies. Do this for the remaining 3 vats. Then you will see a cutscene where he jumps at the wall and breaks it, revealing a Fractal Shard. The level will end. Do what you want in the HUB, then go to the newly-unlocked level 2. Level 2: Savage Land. Now you are at the Savage Land. You see Sabertooth runing through the Savage Land. Then a new enemy crawls out of the ground |NEW ENEMY: MOLOID FLINGER| Fight 8 of them, then climb up a tree. On the treetops, you fight 5 doombots, and then 6 moloids. Then you see another new enemy rinding on a ptyradactyl. |NEW ENEMY: DOOMBOT PILOT| Fight two, then see Sabertooth climbing up a volcano. Dodge the rocks he throws down, and then climb up. Up Squad! It's Sabertooth! Looks like he brought some friends too! Take him out squad! Fight Sabertooth until he jumps up on his platform. Then he will summon 10 Doombots. After that he will come down and fight you again. Then he will jump up, and a T-Rex will come out of the volcano! Dodge it's fire and then make it weaken a rock formation. That will come in handy later. Next, fight Sabertooth some more. Then he will summon some Moloids. Fight 5 normal, and 5 Flingers. Then he will come down again. Same thing as last time, fight him. Then he will jump up, and the T-Rex will come again. Remeber the Rock Formation? Make him damage it some more. It will break, falling on him. He will fall on the volcano, making Sabertooth fall into the volcano. Some lava will splash, and a fractal shard will fly out of the volcano, ending the level. Now Level 3 will unlock. Level 3: Chemical Factory. Now you're at the Factories. Looks like Juggernaut beat you here! He runs off before you can even do anything too! Looks like he didn't come alone! |NEW ENEMY: CRUSHBOT| Fight 3, then run through the Juggernaut-shaped hole in the wall. Here, fight 8 A.I.M Agents. Then go through the next hole. He is here, and he runs up a ladder. Go up it too, and see where you end up: On top of the Chemical Towers! Fight 5 Doombots, then run across the bridge. |BOSS: JUGGERNAUT| Up Squad! It's Juggernaut! Hey, did you know these chemical towers have very radioactive chemicals? Probably, but what you probably ''didn't ''know is that there is 2 platforms under this one, and under that is the chemicals. Get ol' Helmet Head to break the floors, and then fall in. Dodge his attacks until he belly-flops the ground. The floor will get cracked, and he will summons Doombots. After that, he will Belly-Flop again and make the first platform break. Do this again. For the last platform, make him charge at the walls. After he does it enough times, the tower will tip over, and chemicals will spill all over him. As an added bonus, a fractal will spill out as well! Back at Squad Tower, something is happening at Baxter. Level 3 1/2: HUB Back at Baxter, you see Fin Fang Foom attacking the Baxter Building! The door to the building is open, but before you can go in, 10 doombots come out to attack you! After you beat them, go in the door. Inside Baxter, Reed isn't in his normal spot. Instead, 4 doombots are here, attacking the building! Beat them, then go upstairs. You see the Fantastic Four attacking Fin Fang Foom! |BOSS: Fin Fang Foom|Up Squad! It's Fin Fang Foom! And it looks like he's got the Fantastic 4! They might need some help, why don't you go and show Fang who's boss! Fin Fang Foom is invincible for now, so just dodge his attacks. After a while, he will spit acid and burn the ground. Make him spit acid on one of the lightning rods and it will shock him. When he's shocked, attack his head. After 2 more times, he will die. After that Mr. Fantastic congratulates you and gives you $500. Now go to Squad Tower and pick level 4. Level 4: Museum. You arrive at the museum to see three Dynamo-Bots breaking in to the museum. |NEW ENEMY: DYNAMO BOT| Up Squad! When there's Dynamo-Bots, Crimson Dynamo won't be far behind. Let's go get 'em!| Then you fight 3 Dynamo-Bots at the outside of the Museum. After that, the door opens and you go in. There is a cut scene where Crimson Dynamo flies in and starts blowing up exhibits looking for the shard. He summons 6 more Dynamo-Bots to fight and flies through a hole in the wall that leads to the dinosaur exhibit. You fight 6 Dynamo-Bots, after that the last one blows up and makes another hole in the wall leading to the Dino exhibit. You go in and see that Crimson Dynamo has left, but his bots haven't! Here, you fight 5 Dynamo-Bots and 3 Doombots. After they die, the wall catches on fire and creates a passageway into the planetarium. After you go in, you see Crimson Dynamo! |BOSS: Crimson Dynamo| [Listen Up Squad! It's Crimson Dynamo! Here in the planetarium, the planet models are filled with reinforced steel. Use that to your advantage! Attack Crimson Dynamo some, until he flies up. When he's in the air, he can't be hurt, so use this time to dodge attacks and heal. Sometimes, he will do an air charge. Try to get him to charge into one of the planets. Do this again. The last time, he will include flamethrowers in his attacks. Dodge those, make him fly into a planet, and the battle's over! Level 5 has been unlocked. Level 5: Asteroid M. tba Level 6: Asgard. tba Level 7: A.I.M Base. tba Level 8: Villianville Downtown. tba Level 9: Villianville Eye. tba Level 10: (Unnamed last level). tba Character: Thor Attacks L Click: Hammer Swing R Click: Lightning Bolt Quotes tba Armors 2500: Battle Armor 5000: Enchanted Asgardian Armor Character: Hulk Attacks L Click: Punch R Click: Rock Throw Quotes tba Armors 2500: Gladiator Armor 5000: Unbreakable Armor Character: Falcon Attacks L Click: Punch R Click: Feather Quotes tba Armors 2500: Redwing Armor 5000: EXO-7 Armor Character: Silver Surfer Attacks L Click: Cosmic Fist R Click: Cosmic Blast Quotes tba Armors 2500: Golden Armor 5000: Pure Cosmic Armor Character: Wolverine Attacks L Click: Claw Swipe R Click: Dash Quotes tba Armors 2500: Samurai Armor 5000: Feral Armor Character: Captain America Attacks L Click: Shield Bash R Click: Shield Throw Quotes tba Armors 2500: WW II Armor 5000: Iron Patriot HUB: Super Hero City Main *Squad Tower: A Tall Building in Super Hero City **Meeting Room: Where you get debriefings for missions. Also where you switch Squads **Iron Man's Shop: Where you can buy your armors (See Characters) and put gadgets on your weapons. Ran by Tony Stark/Iron Man **Mission Room: Has all 10 missions on computer screens mounted on the walls *Portal: Where you can travel to Baxter City (Unlocked from Beginning), Asgard (Unlocked at level 6), and Villianville (Unlocked at level 8) HUB: Baxter City Main *Daily Bugle: A Medium Sized Building in Baxter City. (Unlocked at level 7). **News Room: Where you can access Bonus Missions **JJJ's Office: Where you can talk to JJJ for fun *Portal: Already Explained City Center *Shop: Where you can buy Armor Upgrades, Weapon Upgrades, and Power Ups *Bank: Where you can get loans from the banker *Baxter Building: Where you can buy gadgets from Reed Peter Parker's Neighborhood *Peter Parker's House: Where you can heal on Aunt May's Pies. HUB: Asgard tba HUB: Villianville tba Enemies Doombot Attacks 1: Punch 2: Gun Shot 3: Crowbar Whack Health tba A.I.M Agent Attacks 1: Punch 2: Gun Shot 3: Gun Whack Health tba Moloid tba Blue Faction A.I.M Agent tba Moloid Flinger tba